


the wolves that have returned

by catfisher



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Returning Home, Siblings, The North Remembers (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfisher/pseuds/catfisher
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	the wolves that have returned

The Starks have returned to Winterfell. And the north remembers. They all remember the children of Ned Stark, growing up good, strong and honorable. Now they whisper about them, they say that the wolves that have come back, have blood in their fur and ice in their eyes. 

Brandon Stark — a boy when the people last saw him, a man now. But a man, clearly filled with nothing but emptiness. He doesn’t move as his sister rushes to greet him, doesn’t even hold her. He refuses his rightful place, he speaks only in riddles and his eyes turn white and blank. He knows everything and feels nothing. They say he is the three eyed raven now, but they don’t know what that means. 

Arya Stark — she has grown more into her fathers likeness then the others, but the expression etched into the familiar features is terrifying. She wears the clothes of men and she dances the dance of death. Her hands, that were supposed to be the hands of a lady are the hands of a killer now. They say she was no one, they say she can change her face and become anyone, but they don’t know what that means. 

Sansa Stark — beautiful as a winter morning and just as frozen. The one that always wanted leave was the first to return home, taking it back from her enemies. There had been men that had lain claim on her and all had collected their share. They had stripped her bare and taken her apart, left almost nothing behind. The people shudder to think of what she had suffered. But they see that she is alive and those who harmed her lay in pools of their own blood, dead. 

They call her queen now, they love her truly, as she is the one that took the north and set it free.

During the day she rules them justly, wisely and with the gentle strength of the falling snow flakes turned into an avalanche, that could smother the dragons fire. At night they see her standing by the open windows, cheeks red and eyes longing. And they whisper that she still waits for the king beyond the wall, Jon Snow — who came back from the dead for her, to return once again. And they know that means, that he will.


End file.
